


My Only Samshine

by EmilArchangelNemisis_Tardis_Pantalaemon7



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilArchangelNemisis_Tardis_Pantalaemon7/pseuds/EmilArchangelNemisis_Tardis_Pantalaemon7
Summary: Sam falls in love with Jessica at Stanford, completely and utterly, even better she falls in love with him. Only, when the Yellow-Eyed demon turns up he finds out there is more to Jess than he ever knew.This work has been kicking around my computer for a while and is almost completely unedited, but hope you all still enjoy it!
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 32





	My Only Samshine

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based off the premise of How Not to Tell Your Boyfriend you are a Norse God. It’s a scene I thought about, but never put in the actual work. Since it’s separate I’m giving it it’s own happy ending. Because I can.  
Basically in this scene Sam is miserable because he has just discovered that Gabriel was masquerading as Jessica, who never really existed. Since Sam is avoiding Gabriel and going to local bars to drink away his sorrows, Gabriel tries to get him to listen. Also Gabriel is Loki in this fic. Because I can. If I’ve learned anything from Supernatural it’s that writers are the Gods of their own worlds. Muahahahaha!  
The only reason the rating is what it is is because there is one swearword. That’s it. 
> 
> The song Gabriel sings is a parody of You Are My Sunshine, by Johnny Cash. (You can listen to a version of it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rc2jsjnt-HY)

They meet, they bacome friends over lunch breaks shared lectures, passing notes in class. Sam asks Jess out and when she thinks he’s gone he sees her give a woop and a spin which makes him smile

they have dinner

they kiss

keep going out, then they make love

then sam sees jess play a prank on a guy who diserves it and as she’s laughing he realsies he’s in love with her, blurts it out, she reciprocates, they move in get a routine, he is thinking of proposing then… 

sam and jess on sofa

It was one of these times, relaxing on the sofa his arm round Jess’ shoulders, that everything changed. 

Sam's relationship with Jess was perfect. He still ached from the loss of his family of course, but he was no longer alone. She was funny and witty, wicked smart, independent and with a fierce sense of justice which appealed to him as both a Hunter and a Lawyer. They bonded over baths and baking, they were normal. 

Sam sees the man appear from nowhere just off to the left of them, but before he could react Jess leaps up. Sam only has time to catch a glimpse of the man’s eyes flashing yellow before Jess is being thrown across the room and slammed into the wall. Sam stares in horror, for on the ground where Jess fell is a man, small and lith with dark blond brown hair and wearing her t-shirt and shorts. As he lifts his face to the light Sam sees eyes glowing gold with magic. He watches as the Yellow-Eyed demon’s expression turns from satsfaction to horror, he tries to smoke out, but the man on the ground throws out his arm and the smoke pours into his fist which he clutches crushing the demon in a show of bright gold light. The man lets out a breath, his head falling forwards and his etheriel glow fades as he pushes himself back against the wall slowly getting to his feet. Once standing he looks up at Sam still standing where he lept up off the couch. His expression is cautious almost afriad, which sam thinks is really fucking ironic given what he’s just seen. He wonders what happened to jessica, he knows logically that jessica and this man are probably the same person, that he is likely a shape shifter of a kind, but he doesn’t want to acknowledge it, he can’t be. He feels lead settle in his stomach, he can’t be. He thinks of jessica’s witty comments, of her laughing with him over meal times, the reassurance of her hand on his arm when he misses his family, not pushing, just there. It can’t all have been a lie, it can’t. The man is still looking up into his face with whisky eyes, he speaks, ‘Sam, I know this is a lot to take in, but I’m here to protect you. I knew the demons were after you and…” he runs a hand through his hair in distress, just like Jess used too, he thinks. “I wasn’t expecting this” he gestures between them but doesn’t meet sam’s eye. “I just thought you’d be easier to approach as a woman. Not that I was trying to decieve you I just…” he seems at a loss for what to say and honestly sam isn’t any better, his thoughts are half formed and disjoined. What could this stranger say to make this better? 

“What are you?” Sam’s voice is parched and rasping and he feels a whole deep in his chest where jessica should be. The man grimaces at the sound and glances up at sam’s face but quickly away again. 

“My name is Loki, I’m a pagan god of the Norse pantheon.” 

“Oh”. What else can he say? What could he possibly say to that? Loki looks at him with quiet desperation, “Sam”, he takes a step forward and sam automatically steps away from him. He stops, “Sam I am Loki, but I’m Jessica too, It’s still me, I still care for you. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

The words spur Sam into action he grabs his coat of the nearby chair and he runs, he doesn’t care that its obvious he’s fleeing he just goes, overwhelmed with the need to get away. He stays out all night When he goes back to get his stuff in the morning Loki is gone and there is a note in Jessica’s handwriting that simply says, ‘I’m Sorry’. He crumples it up. As he’s heading down the lecture halls between classes he sees Jess standing off to the side, looking nervous her long blond hair hanging in front of her face, she sees him and steps forward. He levels her with a glare and sees the pain in her face, but she steps forward anyway. ‘Typicall, my strong willed Jessica’, he thinks, but feels a pang in his chest for even thinking it. She isn’t real, she never was and that hurts more than anything, the loss more than the betrayal. “Sam, please. I know I screwed up big time, but its still me.”

“You’re not human, your not even really a woman so how about you stop pretending and show your true face huh?!”

She morphs into the man sam remembers from the other night and the pain for Sam is even worse. No one around them even seems to notice. He looks up at sam with pleading watery eyes. 

Sam’s words are bitter and they hurt like hell afterwards “You made me fall in love with an illusion.”

“Sam, I had to save you. That’s why I didn’t tell you, not because I didnt want to. I’m right here, just… just see me. Please just see me.” He is blocking Sam’s way now, clearly begging. Sam just sidesteps him and carries on tears streaming down his own face. 

\-----

Sam was using up his last funds downing whisky, because what else do you do when you find out your girl friend is a pagan god. A male pagan god. So yeah, he was a few shots in sitting in the corner of the bar having just recieved his freshest and most potent drink yet when the stage lights came on. This bar did occasionally have performers, but if it enabled him to get his mind off the golden haired god who’d been masquerading as the love of his life and as long as the drinks kept coming, what did he care. Then he saw said golden haired man stroll onto stage with his guitar, sit on the stool in the middle wink over at a dazed Sam and start playing. Sam swallowed hard, but found it hard to move. He recognised the song once the guy, (Loki was it?) started singing. 

The other night dear, as I lay sleeping

I dreamed I held you in my arms

But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken

So I hung my head and I cried

Loki looked up from his guitr making eye contact, telling Sam this song was for him and him only.

You are my Samshine, my only Samshine

You make me happy when skies are gray

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my Samshine away

Sam swallowed hard at hearing the nickname Jess had always used for him. Loki sang on:

I'll always love you and make you happy

If you will only say the same

But if you leave me and love another

I'll regret it all some day

You are my Samshine, my only Samshine

You make me happy when skies are gray

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my Samshine away

You told me once, dear, you really loved me

And no one else could come between

But now you've left me

You have shattered all of my dreams

You are my Samshine, my only Samshine

You make me happy when skies are gray

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my Samshine away

In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me

When I awake my poor heart pains

So when you come back and make me happy

Dear, I’ll take all the blame

You are my Samshine, my only Samshine

You make me happy when skies are gray

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my Samshine away

The bar errupted in appluse, but Loki was looking only at Sam. It was only then Sam became aware of the tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Sam’s croaks out a “Jess?”

Loki gives him a small smile and hops off the stage leaving his guitar behind him. He sits in the booth across from Sam and slips his hand in his. “It’s me Samshine. It’s really me.” Sam squeeses the hand in his briefly, then croaks out “You absolute bastard” He grins. “That’s me!”


End file.
